Me and the Vampire
by Inoue Kazeka
Summary: Orihime Inoue gadis biasa yang mengharapkan seorang kekasih diusiaya yang ke-17, akan tetapi yang datang didalam hidupnya seorang Raja Vampire nan tampan tapi sangat berbahaya. "Kau adalah pengantinku dan jangan coba-coba lari dariku" / "TIDAK!" Spesial FIc untuk X Jr. Warning : Typo, OOC, DLL. Mind RnR!


**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini, baik jalan ceritanya, pair atau apapun Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan baca Fic ini. Langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal, marah dan merusak mata anda karna membaca Fic ini.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Inoue sudah memperingatkan dengan jelas. Jika tidak menyukai cerita ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langsung tekan tombol ****BACK****. Dari pada anda kesal, marah, dongkol, benci sama Inoue karna membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika masih nekat, Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan marah sama Inoue, setelah membaca Fic ini. Karena Inoue sudah memperingatkannya berulang-ulang kali.**

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair ini juga jalan ceritanya, Inoue mohon dengan sangat untuk tidak membacanya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Orihime Inoue hanyalah seorang gadis yatim piatu biasa dan tercatat sebagai murid kelas 2-A di SMA Karakura, dan diusianya yang sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini sama sekali belum memiliki seorang kekasih, bahkan Orihime tidak pernah mengalami pacaran satu kalipun didalam hidupnya.

Hal ini dikarenakan semua laki-laki tidak tertarik pada Orihime dan selalu menolak pernyataan cinta darinya, karena penampilan Orihime yang terlihat sangat kuno juga norak sekali bagi para anak laki-laki, bahkan gadis bermata abu-abu ini selalu mengepang satu rambutnya yang panjang yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya disekolah.

"Lihat…Kemarin aku dibelikan cincin oleh Mizuho-kun," pamer Senna pada teman-temannya.

"Wah! Bagus sekali cincimu, Senna," Menolly terlihat kagum dengan cincin milik Senna.

"Kau benar Menolly, pasti cincin ini mahal harganya," tambah Lolly yang merupakan teman baik dari Senna dan Menolly.

"Tentu saja Lolly, karena Mizuho-kun kan anak orang kaya," ujar Senna dengan penuh bangga pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kami jadi iri padamu Senna, andai saja Syazel bisa membelikan cincin seperti itu." sambung Menolly.

Ketiga gadis itu terlihat sangat asik membicarakan tentang cincin milik Senna juga membicangkan pacar mereka masing-masing, dan diam-diam tanpa mereka bertiga sadari kalau sejak tadi seorang gadis bermata abu-abu sedari tadi terus menguping obrolan Senna dan teman-temannya dari bangku belakang.

Dihati Orihime ada sedikit rasa iri saat mendengar perbincang ketiga teman-teman sekelasnya yang tengah asik membicarakan tentang kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Andai saja aku juga bisa memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan baik hati." batin Orihime.

Gadis bermata abu-abu ini terlihat meremas pelan novel kelasik yang tengah dibacanya saat ini, diam-diam didalam lubuk hatinya Orihime juga sangat ingin memiliki seorang kekasih dan mengalami kisah cinta seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Akan tetapi Tuhan belum bersikap baik padanya dan masih membiarkannya tetap sendiri.

Hari ini Orihime dan teman-teman sekelasnya tengah melakukan _study tour_ bersama dengan Ukitake _sensei_ dan Zaraki _sensei_, kesebuah museum kuno di kota Tokyo yang jarak kotanya lumayan jauh dari kota Orihime, Karakura.

"Anak-anak kita sudah sampai," teriak seorang pria paruh bayu bersurai putih panjang.

Semua murid terlihat merapihkan semua barang-barang mereka dan bergegas turun dari bis untuk berkumpul didepan museum nasional kota Tokyo, sementara itu Orihime terlihat turun paling belakangan dari bis, ia juga berdiri paling belakang dalam rombongan memasuki museum.

"Berbarislah yang rapih dan jangan sekali-kali mencoba keluar dari rombongan jika tidak ingin tertinggal atau tersesat." ujar Zaraki _sensei_.

"Baik pak." sahut para murid bersamaan.

Semua murid terlihat memasuki museum dengan tertib dan dipandu oleh seorang wanita cantik yang akan menjelaskan segala sesuatu mengenai benda bersejarah di museum ini. Orihime terlihat memperhatikan semua penjelasan dari sang pemandu museum dan mencatat hal yang menurut Orihime penting dan itu akan menjadi catatannya untuk pelajaran sejarahnya nanti.

Hingga rombongan kelasnya tiba disebuah lukisan kuno yang besar dan indah.

_The King of Darkness_, itulah yang tertulis disebuah lukisan besar seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam dengan kedua sayap berwarna hitam pekat seperti malam yang berada dipunggungnya kedua matanya terlihat terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang terikat oleh rantai besi panjang yang menjulur kebawah.

Lukisan besar pria tampan itu adalah sebuah karya dari seorang pendeta kuil suci dan lukisan itu sudah berusia 485 tahun dan termasuk benda peninggalan bersejarah.

Disaat pemandu museum menjelaskan tentang sejarah lukisan ini, Orihime terlihat terdiam terpaku menatap lukisan pria itu, hatinya terasa sedikit berdebar-debar menatap lukisan besar itu dan tanpa sadar Orihime berjalan mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya.

Tanpa diduga kalau seorang petugas keamanan museum mengetahui tindakannya dan berteriak pada Orihime.

"Nona jangan sentuh lukisan itu dengan tangan anda." teriak seorang penjaga museum.

**Sret…**

Tiba-tiba tangan Orihime terasa tergores sesuatu dan dari ujung telunjuk tangannya sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Akh!" rintih Orihime.

Orihime langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah kedalam mulutnya dan bergegas kembali kedalam rombongan sekolahnya, ternyata tanpa sadar ia terus berdiri didepan lukisan besar itu tanpa tahu kalau rombongan kelasnya sudah hampir selesai mengelilingi museum ini.

"Bodohnya aku!" rutuk Orihime dalam hatinya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, darah Orihime menetes dan menempel tepat digambar bibir lukisan pria itu dan tanpa diduga pria yang ada dilukisan itu membuka kedua matanya dan menampilkan iris _Emerald_ yang sangat indah.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Hime." ucap pria itu seraya menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan _study tour_ Orihime berakhir dan kini ia juga teman-temannya sudah tiba disekolah pada sore hari, bagi Orihime _study tour_ kali ini sangat menyenangkan juga menambah wawasannya mengenai sejarah dunia.

"Orihime," panggil seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan kacamata.

Merasa dipanggil namanya, Orihime langsung menoleh dan melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya. Raut wajah Orihime terlihat berubah, gadis cantik ini tersenyum lembut menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Ishida-kun," sahut Orihime dengan ramah.

"Apakah kau ingin pulang, Orihime?" tanya Ishida seraya menghampiri Orihime.

"Ya," jawab Orihime dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Ishida terlihat mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Orihime.

Namun gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan itu terlihat tertegun sesaat dan tidak merespon ajakan dari teman baiknya itu.

"Mengapa kau diam saja Orihime, ayo kita pulang," Ishida meraih tangan Orihime dan menariknya untuk berjalan.

**Deg…Deg…Deg…**

Jantung Orihime terus berdebar-debar saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Ishida, pemuda yang diam-diam Orihime sukai sejak kecil. Akan tetapi cintanya tidak bisa ia ungkapkan pada pemuda tampan itu, yang merupakan ketua klub panahan disekolahnya ini karena.

"Ishida-kun…." seorang gadis cantik bersurai bersurai hitam terlihat berlari memeluk Ishida.

**BRUK…**

Ishida dan gadis cantik itu terlihat jatuh bersamaan karena Ishida tidak mampu menahan serangan pelukkan dari tunangannya itu.

"Nemu," seru Ishida.

"Kau jahat Ishida-kun, mengapa kau meninggalkanku pulang padahal kelas minum tehku belum selesai," ujar Nemu dengan bergelayut manja pada tunangannya itu.

"Haa~~" Orihime menghela nafasnya dengan cepat.

"Ishida-kun, aku bisa pulang sendirian. Sampai jumpa besok," pamit Orihime pada kedua sejoli itu.

"Orihime, tunggu." teriak Ishida yang berusaha mencegah kepergian dari Orihime, akan tetapi gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu sudah keburu pergi dengan cepat.

Karena keberadaan Nemu yang merupakan tunangan dari Ishida-lah yang membuat Orihime selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya pada teman kecilnya itu, Ishida sudah ditunangkan oleh keluarganya sejak kecil dengan Nemu Kurotsuchi yang merupakan anak dari rekan kerja sang ayah.

Hari ini Orihime tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya, ia pergi kesuper market untuk membeli bahan makanan dirumah, karen kulkasnya sudah mulai kosong. Setelah berkeliling super market akhirnya Orihime selesai membeli semua bahan makanan yang dibutuhkannya.

"Telur, susu, roti, selai kacang, nori, mayones dan daun bawang," Orihime terlihat mengecek kembali barang belanjaannya sesaat setelah membayar uang dikasir.

"Yap! Semuanya sudah lengkap." Orihime tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui belanjaannya sudah lengkap dan pas semua.

Gadis cantik ini berjalan keluar dari supermarket dengan menenteng sebuah kantong belanja berwarna putih, dan tanpa diduga saat berjalan melewati taman dekat rumahnya sekelompok pemuda nakal menghampiri Orihime.

Para pemuda nakal itu bukannya ingin menggoda atau mengajak jalan Orihime, akan tetapi mereka ingin merampok Orihime.

"Cepat serahkan semua uangmu jika ingin selamat," ancam seorang pemuda dengan meletakkan sebilah pisau dipipi Orihime.

Orihime menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat benda dingin dan tajam itu berada dipipi kanannya, akan tetapi Orihime juga tidak rela jika harus memberikan semua uang dan benda berharga yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian," tolak Orihime dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran.

"Berani benar kau, apa kau tidak takut kalau aku melukai wajahmu," pria itu mulai memainkan benda tajam ditangannya dengan lihainya.

Merasa terancam dengan reflek Orihime langsung mendorong juga menendang pemuda itu hingga jatuh kesakitan, karena tanpa sengaja selangkangannya ditendang oleh Orihime.

"Brengsek!" dengus salah satu teman pemuda nakal itu.

Melihat sikap dan tindakan dari Orihime membuat para pemuda itu marah dan berniat melakukan hal yang tidak baik pada Orihime.

"Dasar gadis jelek, akan kubuat wajahmu semakin jelek," pria itu mengayunkan pisaunya tepat kewajah Orihime.

**Pats…**

Seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam terlihat berdiri tiba-tiba dihadapan Orihime dan menahan tangan pemuda yang berniat melukai wajah Orihime, sementara itu kedua mata Orihime membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah pria yang menolongnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Orihime dengan kaget.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum sangat tipis melihat reaksi dari Orihime.

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur jika tak ingin wajah tam…."

**Krek…**

Terdengar suara patahan tangan dari pemuda itu dan tak lama suara jerit kesakitan keluar dari pemuda yang sedari tadi memegangi pisau lipat.

"AAAAA…" jerit pemuda itu dengan kesakitan.

**BUK…**

Pria tampan bersurai hitam ini memukul kencang perut pemuda yang ada dihadapannya hingga jatuh tersungkur ketanah dan tak sadarkan diri, ketiga orang dari teman pemuda itu terlihat menyerang pria tampan bermata _Emerald_ itu dengan bersamaan.

Akan tetapi dengan sekejab mata mereka bertiga langsung kalah dan tak sadarkan diri menerima pukulan dari pria tampan itu.

Tubuh Orihime terlihat gemetaran dan ia hanya bisa diam mematung melihat semuanya, seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa sangat kaku sekali dan tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Padahal Orihime ingin segera berlari secepat dan sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini, ia ingat betul dengan sosok pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Pria tampan dengan iris berwarna hijau itu adalah, pria yang ada didalam lukisan yang ia lihat tadi siang dimuseum kuno dan Orihime sangat yakin sekali akan itu.

"Mustahil, apakah pria itu keluar dari dalam lukisan dan hidup?!" batin Orihime dalam hatinya.

"Tuhan lindungi aku," batin Orihime seraya berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dan ia-pun berhasil menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Dengan cepat Orihime langsung berlari sekuat tenaganya menjauh dari pria itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, karena Orihime merasa kalau pria itu sangatlah berbahaya sekali.

**Drap…Drap…Drap…**

Orihime berlari dengan kencang, merasa sudah cukup jauh berlari Orihime menghentikan larinya dan ia juga sudah terlihat kelelahan dan kehabisan nafas karena berlari terus.

"Haah…Haah…" hela Orihime dengan cepat, nafasnya terasa tak beraturan.

Akan tetapi pria tampan itu tiba-tiba tepat berada didepannya saat ini dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Orihime, "Halo Hime,"

Orihime membelakkan kedua matanya dan kaget luar biasa, "Bagaimana bisa pria ini ada disini?" tanya Orihime dalam hatinya.

Disaat Orihime hendak berlari lagi, pria itu menatap tajam Orihime dan seakan-akan tubuhnya menjadi kaku terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata dari pria bermata _Emerald_ itu.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Hime,"

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis Orihime, terlebih saat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya seraya menatapnya dengan penuh arti pada dirinya.

Pria tampan ini membelai wajah Orihime dan tubuhnya langsung merinding saat merasakan tangan dingin dari pria itu, pria itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Orihime dan semakin membuatnya ketakutan juga penasaran.

Dengan perlahan-lahan pria itu mendekatkan mulutnya kekuping Orihime dan berbisik sesuatu pada Orihime.

"Aku datang, Hime," ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan taringnya.

**Slup…**

pria tampan itu terlihat menjilat leher Orihime seraya menyeringai memandangi leher putih jenjang milik Orihime.

"Dan aku sangat lapar sekali," tambah pria tampan itu dan tak lama ia menancapkan kedua taringnya tepat dileher Orihime.

"AA…" teriak Orihime tertahan karena mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh pria itu.

Orihime merasa lehernya terasa panas dan sakit, ia tidak tahu kalau pria yang datang menolongnya juga orang yang mirip dalam lukisan itu adalah seorang _Vampire_ yang menurutnya adalah sebuah tokoh khayalan fiksi dari buku-buku novel dan cerita yang biasa dibacanya diperpustakaan.

"Hmph…." erang Orihime yang menahan rasa sakit dilehernya.

Setelah menghisap darah Orihime selama beberapa menit, pria ini melepaskan taringnya dari leher Orihime seraya mengelap sisa darah dibibirnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku merasa darahmu mengalir ditubuhku dan rasa dari darahmu sangat manis juga panas." ujar pria itu dengan wajah yang terlihat gembira.

Sementara itu Orihime terlihat sangat lemas juga kepalanya terasa sangat pusing karena darahnya banyak dihisap oleh pria itu.

"Apakah aku akan mati?" batin Orihime sesaat sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

**Bruk..**

Orihime jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak darah, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti jika ini mimpi Orihime harap ia akah segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini dan jika ini adalah kenyataan maka bencalah baginya.

**Srek…**

Pria tampan ini terlihat meraih tubuh Orihime dan menggendong tubuh gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu ala _bridalstyle_, ia mengeluarkan kedua sayap hitamnya dan tak lama ia terbang membawanya tubuh Orihime yang tak sadarkan diri pergi kesuatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngh!" lenguh Orihime dengan pelan.

Tak lama kedua matanya terbuka dan menampilkan manic abu-abunya, ia merasa sedikit silau dengan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam lewat celah jendela kamarnya.

"Sudah pagi ternyata," Orihime mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

"Huam…" Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Tiba-tiba ia langsung teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam, buru-buru Orihime memegangi lehernya dengan kedua tangannya untuk merasakan luka gigitan dari pria misterius juga menyeramkan tadi malam. Saat Orihime cek, ternyata lehernya mulus dan tidak terasa ada luka bekas gigitan sama sekali.

"Syukurlah, ternyata cuma mimpi," Orihime terlihat bernafas lega dengan berfikiran kalau kejadian tadi malam adalah sebuah mimpi belaka dan tidak nyata sama sekali.

Akan tetapi saat Orihime menoleh kekanan, ia mendapati seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam tengah duduk disebelahnya dan menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hime," sapanya seraya tersenyum lembut pada Orihime.

Orihime terdiam sesaat melihat senyum lebar dari pria itu dan tak lama kesadarannya kembali, wajah Orihime langsung terlihat pucat pasi saat melihat pria tampan bermata _Emerald_ yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"AAAAA!" teriak Orihime dengan histeris dan ketakutan.

**TBC**

**A/N : Fic ini special Inoue buat untuk X Jr, mohon maaf kalau Fic ini jauh sekali dari kata bagus. Tapi Inoue sudah berusaha membuatnya dan mohon maaf juga kalau Fic ini Inoue buatnya lama sekali dan Fic ini mungkin akan menjadi beberapa chapter.**

**Bagi siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini, Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya Pleass…**

**Inoue Kazeka**


End file.
